clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken
Charlotte-Rose, also referred to as Charlie-Rose or Charlie, is the oldest child in the Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi family, born on the 15th of July at 3:05 AM. She lives in the suburbs with her father James , her brother and sister Connor and Macy, her husband Asher and her children Noelle Street, Willow and Chase. Toddlerhood Charlie Rose grew up in a San Myshuno with her mum Salma and dad James. Later her two aunts Jessica and Roxy moved in. She was a clingy toddler. Childhood Charlie got the trait Cheerful as a child. Jessica and Roxy adopted a daughter, Ciara, and they became best friends and still are. Near the end of her childhood, she and her parents moved to Windenburg. Teen Days As a teen, Charlie Rose lived with her parents in Windenburg. She got the trait Jealous. When Charlie Rose was about 15-16, her mom gave birth to her little brother Connor, who Charlie often looked after and she sometimes worked at the family restaurant on the weekends. Charlie showed interest in Jay Jones' younger brother Zach and asked him out on a date. When Charlie Rose confessed to having a crush on Zach, he told her he didn't like her like that, breaking Charlie's heart. She also had feelings for Asher Collins, but attended her prom with Jaime Street. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Charlie Rose moved to Brindleton Bay with her cousin/best friend Ciara Jett. Money was very tight in their house as they both had very low paying jobs. Although she was dating Asher, she was always jealous of every girl that talked to him. One night at a party, Asher and (a very drunk) Charlie-Rose got into a fight because Asher was talking to Ciara. This caused Asher to storm out of the house. A few drinks later and Charlie ended up talking to Jaime Street. Jaime used this to his advantage and woo-hoo with Charlie and got her pregnant which produced Noelle. Due to her brief romance with Jaime, her and Asher decided to just be friends. At first, Asher thought that he was the father of Noelle, but Charlie finally came clean and told him the truth. After the birth of Noelle, Charlie decided that staying single for a while as that was the best idea. Later, however, Asher and Charlie rekindled their romance, which led to Asher moving in. When Ciara became pregnant with Hunter, Charlie Rose, Asher, and Noelle moved to the suburbs to look after Charlie's parents because her brother wasn't much help to them. Eventually, Charlie Rose and Asher got married after being together for a few years. On their wedding night, Charlie and Asher tried for a baby and on the same night, she found out she was pregnant and had twins named Chase and Willow. Noelle was not happy about this, and Charlie was devastated when Noelle ran away to her father's house. The twins soon after aged up into toddlers. In episode 26 of In the Suburbs, Charlie Rose got promoted to a Day to Day Advisor. In the 24th episode of Broken Dream, the Family Tree glitched and said that Charlie and Asher had baby twins, as well as Chase and Willow but that was not true. Trivia *Even though her full name is Charlotte Rose, she is always referred to as Charlie Rose or just Charlie by Clare. **The name Charlotte is the feminine form of Charles meaning petite and Feminine *Charlie Rose's name comes from the fact she was conceived in a rose bush on her parent's wedding night. *Charlie-Rose conceived Chase and Willow on the night of her wedding day. *Although Charlie Rose was a good, kind child, Noelle came out the complete opposite. *Her full maiden name was Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi. *Charlie has been a young adult since November 2017, when she was supposed to have aged up to an adult around the same time as Asher. Also, because she has a teenage daughter. *First child born in the third generation. *Claire thought Charlie was having one child and not twins when Willow and Chase were born. References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults